Poison
by Dishonesty
Summary: Songfic about Tallest Red [mainly] to Groove Coverage's Poison... rated for swearing... lots of it :) R


**Your cruel device**

**Your blood like ice**

**One look could kill**

**My pain your thrill**

It was dead silent aboard the Massive. No one walked up and down the corridors. There was no sound of speaking, nothing at all. The only sound that anyone could hear would be the sounds coming from Almighty Tallest Red's room. It was a quiet, sobbing sound. But no one dared disturb the Tallest. Especially when his emotions were out of control.

He sat in the quiet sanctity of his room. His eyes were almost shut; tears flowing freely down his cheeks. His slender arms were out in front of him, bleeding freely. He did nothing to stop the flow of blood; he only stared as the crimson liquid streamed slowly out of his arms. He closed his eyes completely, clenching his teeth. Red didn't want this; he didn't want to live this life.

Purple was nearly oblivious to how he was acting. Red had tried to make himself act normal, though now he was struggling. It was blaring obvious that Red wasn't all right, but only when he was alone. Even the drones knew, but they dared not face the wrath of Tallest Red.

Feeling a fresh wave of pain, Red let out a choking sob. If only they could understand. Red had sacrificed his life for Purple. He had agreed to take on another job just to make sure Purple wasn't slaughtered in his sleep. But by doing so, Red had lost his sanity, lost everything that he had once held on to. The only way he felt better was when Purple held him, which he hadn't done for a while, or when he forced himself to feel pain. The pain that he would always live with.

This was the first time that he had actually broken his skin and let the blood out though. Running the scalpel down his arm had brought pain and a desire to scar himself; to make himself suffer for the decisions he had made. Though it was insane and completely nonsense, Red didn't think so. His mind told him it was the only way to make himself pay for it.

Closing his eyes and wrenching himself up, he slipped his armour back on and clicked it shut on his arms. He hissed as a sharp pain shot up his arm, setting his nerves on fire. He swallowed, pushing the pain away and leaving his room, heading towards the control room of the Massive, where Purple and his fellow Irkens must surely be waiting.

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch**

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much**

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison running through my veins**

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

Purple lay slouched on the chair in the middle of the control room, sucking at a drink when Red entered the room. He moved slowly, floating his way over to the chair where he fell hard into the softness of the couch. Purple looked at him, and lifted an eyebrow.

"Red, where were you?" He asked.

Red closed his eyes as a fresh wave of pain thundered down his arms, but he didn't let the pain register on his face.

"I was having a rest," he replied. His voice sounded slightly strained in the quiet air.

"Uh huh. Then why do you sound so tired now?" Purple once again questioned.

"Because I do," Red snapped. His eyes flared an angry crimson as he turned to stare at Purple.

"Calm down, please! I didn't mean to make you upset or anything… I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?"

"You."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Pur," the crimson tallest said. He leant back into the couch and shut his eyes, closing out the world around him, including Purple. As if he would understand, even if he could tell him.

"Red! Red! Damnit, fucking listen to me! Please!"

"Shut up, Pur! Just shut up! Shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone!" Red screamed. He threw himself out of the chair, moving towards the exit of the room. Purple, though shocked, followed the red-eyed Tallest.

"For fucks sake Red, I know something's wrong with you. Please, tell me!" Purple stretched his fingers out, grabbing at his counterpart. As his fingers brushed on the skin of Red's arm, Red spun around, lashing out with his left arm. Purple jumped backwards, his eyes wide with alarm. Red hit him across the face, not caring if it was too hard. He didn't move, his whole body stiff. His eyes still burned with anger, and he was breathing hard.

Purple was shocked. He didn't dare make any movements, his eyes wide with fear.

"You wouldn't understand. Go back to the control room, Purple. You wouldn't understand," Red hissed. The crimson Tallest bared his teeth madly at Purple before turning and hovering off as fast as he could, leaving a shocked Purple behind.

**Your mouth so hot**

**Your web I'm caught**

**Your skin so wet**

**Black lace on sweat**

Red lay fuming on his bed. He stared at the roof, trying to relax. As he did so, he thought about what he had just done. He had hit Purple, the only one who was trying to help. Red let out a shriek of pain and anger, throwing his fingers across his face. What was he? A monster, hiding inside a slim, delicate body, waiting to erupt?

He didn't want anymore of it. He didn't want to hurt Purple, nor any of the others around him. Maybe he should leave, run, and never come back. But he couldn't do that either. He couldn't abandon Pur, his love.

Why did his life have to become so difficult? Red sat up, looking around his room. It was a mess, a dark red mess. And now, just as he calmed down, what he would give for the company of another.

"Purple… I'm so sorry…" He whispered to himself. Squeezing his eyes tighter, his body shuddered as he sat there, his face covered by his two-fingered hands.

The door slid open, causing Red's head to snap up, to see who the intruder was.

It was Purple, wearing a mask of mixed emotions. His eyes sought out the Tallest amidst the mess of clothes, papers, and other assortments of things. As his violet eyes met the crimson eyes of the Tallest, he felt fear racing back into his mind. Perhaps he shouldn't be here, trying to console the Tallest. Perhaps he should leave, let him be.

"Pur…" Red's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Red, tell me."

"I can't Pur, I can't," Red broke down, falling sideways and curling into a ball. He was crying again, his body shaking with the deep gasps for breath he was taking.

"Pur…" came his trembling voice.

Purple crossed the room, sitting next to the crimson Tallest. He lifted a tentative hand, and placed it on Red's arm. Red flinched, but he didn't move.

Purple gently placed his arms around Red's chest, picking him up gently and pulling him to his own chest. Red turned his head to bury it into Purple, his arms wrapping around Purple in return. Red didn't know why Purple had come back, when Red had hit him. Purple didn't know why he had come back either.

For a few minutes, Red cried gently into Purples chest, Purple holding him tight, letting him know that he was there for him. Red never moved, only shook in the violet Tallests arms.

"Pur… I'm so sorry…" Red choked out.

"Shh, be quiet Red," Purple spoke gently.

Red shuddered violently, keeping his eyes tightly closed. He had never broken down like this. And still, he didn't understand why Purple was there, consoling him. His eyes opened slightly, looking around his messy room.

Neither of them spoke while Purple gently rocked with Red tightly held in his arms. There was only the sound of sheets rustling on the bed, the sound of Irkens moving about the hallways of the Massive.

"Red…Come on, we need to get back to the control room," Purple spoke softly. Red ignored his words, not moving. Purple sighed irritably.

"Come on, we have to get back to work!" Purple exclaimed.

"Why should we? We're the Tallests, are we not?" Red sneered.

"Don't start with me Red! We have to go now!" Purple snapped. Red merely grinned, trying to drown out his pain.

"Oh, I've already started with you."

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins**

**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

**Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin**

**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison running through my veins**

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

**  
**Several hours later, both Red and Purple were back in the control room. Red was sinking back into his depressed mood again; Purple was trying to keep him awake. They had both stayed in Red's room, much to Purples dislike, while Red had his way with Purple. The crimson Tallest seemed to have no care if he hurt the violet Tallest. He had been relentless, and violent. Purple had forced himself to put up with it, though he didn't want too.

Red was relaxed on the couch, his eyes closed. He felt slightly satiated, but mostly, he felt torn in two. Part of him wanted to go and shove his new job right back to his boss's face. The other was determined to make sure that no one would be hurt. Red didn't know why they had a problem with Purple, but he had let it slide as soon as he had heard that Purple would be ripped into little Irken bits if he didn't comply.

Red knew he had hurt Purple. He hadn't meant too. He needed to release his anger and frustration, and had done so by making hard, ferocious love with his violet-eyed companion.

Looking up at him now, his crimson eyed followed the erratic movements of Purple.

"Pur?" Red asked gently.

"What do you want, Red?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean too…"

"Sure Red. You meant to fuck me hard. You were looking for some way to let loose your emotions. That was obvious. But why did you have to hurt me in the process? You always say you're sorry, always! But how do I know if you're not lying… Or something like that! Damn you Red! I hate it when you do this!" Purple spat out. His fingers were clenched, his body shaking with anger.

Red pulled back. He had never seen Purple this angry, and to tell the truth, he was worried. The last thing he needed now was for Purple to drift away from him.

"Pur…"

"No, just shut up Red! Shut up!" Purple screamed. He swung away from the crimson-eyed Tallest, hovering away from him.

Red stared. He felt his heart-rate speed up, nervousness overriding his thoughts. His eyes widened and he looked away from Purple, feeling hopeless suddenly.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Red. Don't talk to me," Purple hissed.

Red closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. With quick movement, Red fled the control room.

**Running deep inside my veins**

**Poison burning deep inside my veins**

"Almighty Tallest Red, reporting for duty, Aileadh."

"Ah, so good to see you actually listen to us. Congratulations on that. Now, first things first. You are to report to me every night. I don't care what else you're doing, you _will _come here or else."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, you are now a Defender of my race, of your race. Don't try to back out of it now. You will be given a weapon to fight with, and something else that we decided you 'need', so to speak."

"Yes, sir."

"Nice to see you comply to my will. And yes, we know that Purple hates you now. We are…pleased to see this."

Red shook with barely withheld rage.

"Now, now, my dear, just relax. You will be issued a bladed staff, and the ability to grow wings. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Aileadh sneered, looking down upon the crimson Tallest. He had no care for the Irken empire, none at all.

A staff was handed to Red, and he was injected with some sort of fluid. He hissed as the needle was stabbed into one of his already burning wounds. But he didn't pull away, he only became angrier.

"Welcome to the life of the Defenders, Red. Your first mission… you are to go to these co-ordinates, and kill their leader. Then, kill whoever stands in your way. Though you hold the title of a Defender, doesn't mean you defend the universe. You're defending your life and your love, my dear…" Aileadh hissed.

Red only glared.

"Good. Now go."

Red narrowed his eyes, swearing that one day he would kill Aileadh, and send him in tiny pieces to the place he had come from.

One day.

**One look could kill**

**My pain your thrill**

Red sneered.

The creature hanging off one of his wings, speared by the tip, let out a hiss as it slipped from his wing, falling to the tiled floor with a thud. It fell in a loose heap of death.

"No! What did you do that for?" One of the smaller creatures cried, outraged. The creatures were about half the height of Red, and all white. They walked on four legs, but could walk upright so that they could carry objects in their paws. They had pointy ears, covered in black hair. Their eyes were a piercing blue, shining now with anger at the Tallest Red.

"Because I have to," Red hissed. Moving forwards, he swung his bladed staff at the smaller creature, lacerating his side. The creature howled, falling sideways in a dramatic way.

"How dare he! Kill him!" Another one of the creatures cried. Red spun around, lashing out with one of his wings. As he spun, his wing pierced the small creatures head and sent him flying into a wall. Black blood was smeared all over the wall as the creature slowly slid down.

Red whipped his staff around, slicing any creature in half who was too close. The small creatures fell apart slowly. Red watched them falling, his eyes narrowed. Aileadh hadn't even given him a reason for this bloodshed. But Red did it, to protect Purple. Whether he wanted to be protected or not.

The creatures around him screamed, launching towards the Tallest. Those crimson eyes followed their movements, following them as they flew through the air. As they shot closer, Red's wings lifted and curled around his body, shielding him as the small creatures flew at him. The creatures bounced off his wings, and one by one, Red ended their lives with a quick stroke of his staff.

All the while, Red felt angered. This was good for anger relief, even if he didn't want to be doing it. His eyes were narrowed as far as they could go as he slowly slunk forwards. His antennae were flat on his head; his teeth were shown as he hissed at the small creatures before him.

The slaughtering continued. When they were all dead, their bodies scattered here and there, Red, feeling completely drained of his anger and malice, dropped to the ground. His wings folded around him as he fell, landing on the ground with a dull thud.

He didn't move for several minutes. Nothing stirred, not even when a ship landed behind him.

"Congratulations, Red. You're first mission is over."

**I wanna love you but I better not touch**

**I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop**

**I wanna kiss you but I want it too much**

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison running through my veins**

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

It went on for weeks. Purple didn't talk to him, Aileadh continued being his usual arrogant self. The killing of innocent races didn't stop. And Red slowly slipped into madness. He was a myriad of anger and depression. None of the Irken soldiers dared to speak to him. Red had killed one, unintentionally, when he had questioned Red's order.

Purple didn't care for the first couple of weeks. Red was a prick, and he deserved this. But as the crimson Tallest's mood got worse and worse, Purple began to worry. As much as he wanted to see him suffer, he didn't want Red to be locked up, to be taken away from him.

He wanted to find out what was wrong.

The violet-eyed Irken entered Red's room one afternoon, looking around. It was dark, bleak and messy. Red himself was parked in the middle of his bed, his eyes staring with a horrible glint. As Purple entered his room, Red's lips pulled away from his teeth, a hiss escaping his lungs.

"Red…"

"Go away, Pur. I don't want to hurt you," Red hissed.

"I know you won't hurt me."

"I will, and it won't be my fault." Red slowly inched forwards on his bed. His wings were away, tucked protectively inside his back. When he needed them, he only needed to think and bring on the pain.

"I want to know what's wrong," Purple stated.

"Nothing. Now go away," Red replied.

"That's bullshit, and you know it is. How else could you be slipping away from us?"

"Who's us, Pur?"

"The Irken Empire, you idiot."

"And why should I care!" Red screamed.

"Because you are Almighty Tallest Red," Purple said quietly. Red backed off, staring wide-eyed at Purple.

"I haven't had that said to me for such a long time."

"I know. But Red, please, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you… its for your own protection," Red stated blandly.

Purple sighed, closing his eyes. He wanted the old Red back. The one who wasn't moody and depressed. The Red who would always want to have fun, to joke around. Purple hated to see the crimson-eyed Tallest like this.

"I don't care, Red. The way that you feel is more important to me," Purple told him.

"Your protection is more important to me, Pur. I can't allow you to be killed," Red sighed.

"But Red…"

"Don't you get it! Pur, if anything happened to you, I'd die!"

"You're already dying!"

Neither of them spoke. They were both silent, locked in a staring competition.

"Help me out here, Red. Please. I need you to tell me whats wrong," Purple cried.

"I'm sorry Pur, but I don't want to see you slip away from me…"

"Red…"

"Please, Pur. I can't tell you. If I could, I would."

"Where do you go every night?" Purple asked.

"I can't tell you."

"What can you tell me then!" Purple raged.

"That I love you."

Purple stopped dead. His eyes widened, watching the crimson Tallest.

"Now please go, Pur. I need to be alone.

Purple swallowed, but he complied. He was still stumped by what Red had said.

"Red… You aren't alone. Please remember that I love you right back in return, and no matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

Purple left the room, heading up the corridor by himself.

Red smiled weakly.

"I know."

**Poison. **


End file.
